


Contract

by gunsavvybookworm



Series: XCOM drabbles and oneshots [2]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, Original Character(s), in which Lucy worries endlessly over her smol badass GF, wholesome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsavvybookworm/pseuds/gunsavvybookworm
Summary: A routine shopping trip for supplies surprises our quiet LT in a horrible way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm probably shooting out too many fics in such a short time span but my writer's block is gone so w/e

Lucy stepped through the doors of the rusty warehouse with a look of disgust.

She _hated_ doing the Black Market runs, but it was her team’s turn to escort the eggheads and gearheads around.

It wasn’t the shady characters that made her hate the place. It was the damn cold.

Damn the Ural mountains and their snow and high altitude.

The plate in her arm ached. Not to mention the New Zealand native preferred tropical areas anyways.

 

Cpl. Vasiliy Vasilev looked like he was having fun though. He grew up around here and looked like he had run into some old friends.

The rest of her team look at some of the stalls with envy.

She sighed.

“Alright, you guys can go and mingle. Just keep the civvies with you. We all know they’re about as durable as wet tissue paper. Be back in an hour here in a hour.”

The group chuckled at her rare joke and went about their way; each making sure an engineer or a scientist or two was with them.

Sgt. James “D” Wade walked up beside her.

Other than being her second in command, the surly middle aged Southern man was also her best friend.

He had defected, like her, after learning that the gene therapy clinics were anything but helping people and had a similar demeanor to her.

He was a “vet” of XCOM so to speak. Meaning he’d survived ten missions which was a feat worthy of admiration and respect.

 

Rooks didn’t last long.

 

“Since when have you ever allowed fun L.T.?” He drawled out with a hint of amusement.

She glanced over noting the smirk on his heavily scarred and bearded face.

“I’m always fun D. They just have a different definition of it.”

He chuckled as they began to mingle around the various stalls looking at the various odds and ends that made their way to the market.

D eventually wandered off to look for different mods for his gauss rifle leaving Lucy to wander by herself.

_I wonder if they have any spices or tea for sale from India?_

_Saiko would be ecstatic._

A small grin formed on her face while thinking of how much Saiko would bounce at the sight of some of her favorite spices and teas.

A bit more of a spring in her step at the thought, Lucy made her way to the “general goods” section of the warehouse and looked around after slinging the reassuring weight of her mag rifle over her shoulder.

After about ten minutes she found what she was looking for. The ingredients for both Assam _and_ Darjeeling tea!

_Oh man she’s going to lose her mind!_

Her pulse quickened at the thought of Saiko squealing in delight over these simple gifts and she started looking for the spices to make curry when she noticed a poster with a familiar face near the bounty board (which around here was more of a warning to those who were posted as those in the black market had no love for ADVENT).

She walked over and her throat fall into her stomach.

Right there on the yellowed paper of the wanted poster was the goofy smile of Saiko Itsumi.

_Right there._

There was no mistake it was the young Japanese woman.

The scar above her left eye.

The tribal tattoo the went halfway up the right side of her neck.

The bottom text said it quite clearly.

**_“WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE FOR AIDING AND ABETTING TRAITOROUS MEMBERS OF SOCIETY!_ **

**_IF SPOTTED REPORT TO YOUR NEAREST PEACEKEEPER!_ **

**_REWARD: 1,000,000 CREDITS!”_ **

Her eyes widened and she felt like she couldn’t breathe as she reached out and tore the poster off the wall.

She shoved it in her recently bought canvas sack and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“WHOA! Shit L.T. you okay? What happened? Looks like you saw a ghost.”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

It was only D.

“They put a hit on her D. Saiko.” She managed to get out. A little more shakily than she’d like.

“What? On Saiko? L.T. she’d take any would-be bounty hunter apart. Literally. Trust me, if she can beat _my_ ass with one hand tied behind her back, she’ll be okay.”

He was right. She could take a Berserker one on one and win.

But…

“That not the issue D. They did this to get at me. Look it even says ‘for aiding and abetting traitors’. That’s me.”

He patted her on the shoulder guided her to the spices section.

“Not your fault. They just don’t like how much of a badass she is. Now let’s find her some of those spices she likes. How she can eat that crap is beyond me. Is she a dragon? I think she’s a dragon.”

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Ya know, she does have a dragon that goes from her ribs to her calf on her left side.”

They walked a little more as the minor panic settled a little more but didn’t go away.

“See? She’s crazy. Eats wasabi like nobody I’ve ever seen and more tattoos than _me_ which is saying something. She’s more any two bit bounty hunter could handle.”

Her gaze focused on the yellow paper sticking out of her bag.

**“Yeah…”**


End file.
